Remember Me This Way
by AdvancedFlea
Summary: After a car accident, Caused by Stan taking his eyes off the road, He is left devistated at the loss of his best friend who he never got to tell how he felt. Could he have a second chance? Rated M for yaoi content!
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

Stan drove down the twisting and winding mountain roads late in the evening with Kyle in the passenger seat.

Neither of them had any idea about how they felt about one-another. Stan had had his eye on Kyle for a while, since they were quite young. Kyle, on the other hand, was only just about coming to terms with his sexuality and Stan was his first proper love.

It was inevitable that they would fall for each other. They had spent their entire lives knowing nothing else but each other's friendship. They only ever left each other's side for sleep, but neither of them were ready to confess their feelings for one-another just yet.

"So what did you think of that mix CD I leant you?" Kyle asked

"Awh! Dude, it kicked arse! I didn't think you actually had any taste in music…I was wrong!" Stan replied

"Of course I have taste in music, Arsehole!" Kyle replied with a chuckle

"I loved the first track though. What were the words? Something like 'oh you look so beautiful tonight!'" Stan sung

"Oh yeah! That's errm…The City of Blinding Lights. I love that song! It's my favourite"

"For about the next ten minutes anyway, until someone comes out with a new song!" Kyle stuck his tongue out

Stan Looked over at Kyle "Smart Ar…"

"STAN LOOK OUT!!" Kyle Yelled as something darted across the road in front of them.

Stan stood on the breaks and instinctively swerved.

The car wheels screeched as the car skidded. As the car turned, it carried on moving, and stood no chance of stopping before it broke through the barrier at the side of the road. The car flew over the edge and flipped over. It landed on its roof and carried on down the mountain side, gaining speed with every second. Stan was screaming at the top of his lungs. His foot was still firmly on the breaks but it wasn't helping, the car carried on hurtling down the side of the mountain. They hit a ridge with a smash, which flipped the car back up right and launched it back into the air. Stan braced himself as he saw the large tree the car was heading towards.

The car hit the tree with a smash loud enough to be heard miles away, where it finally came to a halt.

Stan crawled out from the wreckage of the car. His entire body ached and he was bleeding heavily. He looked over at Kyle who was slumped where he was sitting, in the passenger seat.

Stan pulled his mobile phone out of his pocket, typed in 911 and hit "send"

"911 emergency" the operator answered

"Help" Stan managed to croak out before collapsing and losing consciousness


	2. Hells Pass Hospital

-1-

_Hells Pass Hospital_

Stan lay there with his eyes closed. He could hear a rhythmic bleeping noise and could sense the presence of other people around him. It took him a second, but he realised the "Bleep! Bleep! Bleep!" he could hear, was his own pulse. He tried to open his eyes but the room around him was too bright, so he squeezed them back shut.

"Did you see that?" he heard a female gasp "He's waking up!"

"What??" A male voice asked

"Stanley, Honey. Can you hear me?" The female voice asked again

"Nrgh" Was all Stan managed in reply. He opened his eyes and squinted against the bright fluorescent lights above his head.

"Stan!!!" The female voice squealed "Oh Honey! You're awake!"

Stan Started to take in the details of his surroundings. He saw his mum coming towards him with open arms which she wrapped around him and hugged him tight. "ouch!! Hi mum."

"Hi baby!!"

"Where am I? What's happened?" he groaned

"You're in the hospital , son. You had a car accident" Randy Marsh replied

"I was? Oh god. What happened?" Stan asked.

"The ambulance people said your car came off the side of the mountain road and rolled down the hill. The found you a few feet away from it, you dialled nine-one-one on your mobile phone just before passing out. They just tracked the phone signal. You were both pretty badly injured and the car was totalled."

"You guys must be really upset with me. I'm sorry about the car. I'll save up all my money and pay you back, I promise"

"We're not worried about that now, son. All that matters is that you're ok" Sharon replied.

"Hang on a sec. You said BOTH of us were pretty badly injured. Who else was in the car?" Stan asked

Sharon looked at him "You really don't remember, do you?" She asked. Stan shook his head.

"You're friend, Kyle." Randy replied, hanging his head

Stan sat there in horror for a few moments, then something in his brain kicked in, and the memory of the whole accident came flooding back to him. "Is Kyle Ok?" he asked, Neither of them responded.


	3. I'm Sorry

-2-

I'm sorry 

A few days later, Stan was able to return home. The hospital told him to come back in a few weeks for a check-up. He'd been in a car accident, had suffered a concussion and been rendered unconscious for a few days. He eagerly agreed to the check-up.

"I'm gonna head up to my room for a bit" he told his parents as they walked into the house.

"Ok, Stan. Keep the door open" his mum said as he walked up stairs. Stan only passively acknowledged her. Sharon turned to Randy "Oh Randy. My boy is hurting so much"

Randy looked at her "It could be worse. The brofslovski's are in more pain than we are"

Stan opened his room door and picked up the phone, which had began to ring almost immediately he walked in the room. "Hello?" He asked

"_Hey you! How're things?"_ A voice at the other end of the phone asked

"Hi Kenny. Pretty bad. I take it you heard the news?"

"Yeah. I heard. You going to the service in a few days" 

"Of course I'm going. I've been asked to say something too. I'm dreading it"

"I can believe it. Look, I'm sorry. If you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm only the other end of the phone. Ok?"

"Thanks."

"I gotta get going. Feel better soon, please."

"See ya, Ken." Stan put the phone down and looked over at a photo of him and Kyle on his desk. He picked it up and stared at it as he walked over to his bed and lay down on his front, still holding the picture and staring at it. "It's my fault, isn't it, Kyle?" He spoke up. "I should have kept my eyes on the road, instead of turning around to talk to you. You'd think I'd know that by now. I've been driving for long enough to know that you never take your eyes off the road."

Stan rolled over onto his back, holding the picture above his head and staring at it, he just lay there for a few moments, not saying a word. What was there to say? Who was there to talk to? He just felt so alone. "I love you, Kyle"

Stan slowly came to tears, his whole body shaking as he cried, the tears pouring out of his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I killed you, Kyle." Stan slay there, holding the picture to his chest and crying.


	4. Ectoplasm And Stuff

Ectoplasm, and stuff 

Kyle sat around in limbo, waiting for his turn to be called before Moses. He'd lead a good life, he didn't think he'd spent his days badly but none the less, he was nervous about what might happen to him.

"Kyle" a voice boomed.

Kyle stood up and swallowed hard "Y-yes?" he responded.

"Come through" the voice instructed, as a door appeared before him.

He did as he was told. He was met not by what he had expected, and what he had come to know as Moses, but something completely different. Instead of Moses just being an entity, as he was usually, he was there in a human form. They stood in a white room, no doors other than the one he had just walked in through, no windows, and no apparent ceiling. Just white. "Moses?" Kyle asked

"That is me, my Child. I see we have met before, young Kyle."

"Yes, we have. A few times." He responded

"Do you know why you are here?"

"Yes. I know I've died."

"Do you know how you died?"

"No." Kyle responded

"Think about your last memory. What happened?"

Kyle thought for a few seconds. "I….I was in a car with my friend Stan. We were talking about music, I yelled look out and the car went off the road. The last thing I remember was my head bumping the car ceiling."

"The car accident was what killed you. It damaged your body so severely and you died of internal haemorrhaging before the car even came to a stop."

"wow" was all Kyle could come out with. He was in shock, not only was he dead but how he died was pretty horrific

"But, it looks to me that you had something that you wanted to do before you died"

"Hmm? What?" Kyle asked

"Well, that's for you to figure out, I'm afraid. The only thing I can tell you is that the last person who saw you alive is the only one you can speak to and communicate with."

"Stan?" Kyle asked

"Yes. You'll appear and feel to him as though you're still alive but you only have until seven o'clock in the evening of the first day you make yourself appear to him. That may or may not be enough, but if it's not you will have to wait until you have the strength to re-appear to him again."

"How long could that take?" he asked

"Anything from a week to…well…the longest one...We're still waiting to find out. But it varies from person to person. You're lucky though. It seems that what it is you need to do, has to do with Stan anyway"

Kyle swallowed hard. He knew exactly what it was, and he only had a few hours to do it. He knew he could come back and try again, but was it worth the risk of it taking an indefinite amount of time for him to re-build his energy? "Oh" he replied

Moses pulled something out from behind him "You'll need this." He handed Kyle a watch. "once you make yourself known to Stan, this will begin counting down to seven o'clock and tell you exactly how long you have left. It's got something like an alarm feature on it. It emits a small electronic charge when the timer starts, and about a minute before time is about to run out." Moses moved over an opened a door that gave off a sort of blue aura. "Now go. Your funeral is just about half way through. Stan is there, I would suggest coming to his attention at the first possible opportunity"

Kyle nodded and walked towards the door "Thank you, Moses" he said as he stepped through the door and vanished.


	5. You're Alive!

You're alive?! 

"In closing, I understand that his friend Stanley Marsh has a few words to say" A rabbi said as Stan approached the stage.

"Thank you" Stan said as he positioned a piece of paper on the podium and cleared his throat. He began to read from it "Ladies and Gentlemen, friends and family of Kyle. I'm sure you all know who I am, and I'm sure that you all know that I was the driver of the car which went off the road" Stan began to choke "There's nothing I can say that will bring Kyle back, nothing I can say that will restore someone who was a wonderful son, and was the best friend I or anyone else, could ever wish for. I've been thinking about what happened every night since it happened or at least, what I can remember of it. I even visited the site where the car smashed through the barriers. I keep thinking, and I'm sure a few of you, the few that are sitting here glaring at me, that I should have been the one that died that night. I don't know why I wasn't. I don't know why Kyle was chosen instead of me. I'm not asking anyone here for forgiveness, nor do I even believe I deserve it. I came here to say this. We all remember Kyle by the last moments we were with him, in my case, those weren't very pleasant moments. Kyle wouldn't want that. He would want us to remember him for everything we did with him, for everything he did for us, and for the times we all shared with him." Stan could no longer hold back the tears "That's all I have to say, thank you for your time." Stan looked at the coffin in front of him "I miss you Kyle" Stan said as his eyes flooded with tears and he darted from the stage.

Stan ran out of the synagogue, out into the blinding daylight. He ran around the back of the synagogue and leant his back against the wall, sinking down into the snow and crying heavily. He felt a hand on his shoulder "Hi mum" he said, not looking up and assuming it was his mums hand on his shoulder.

"I've been called a few things in my life, but 'mum' is a new one on me" A voice came as the arm went around him.

Stan looked over where the voice came from and fell over to his side in shock when he saw Kyle's concerned, but smiling face standing right there next to him. "K-KYLE?!" he stammered

Kyle felt a shock on his wrist where the watch was; it must have started. Kyle softened "That's me"

"You're alive?!" Stan asked

"Yes and No. I'm here because you're the last person who saw me alive and There's something I need to sort out with you. I'm pretty sure I know what it is, but we need to find somewhere private first."

"Why?" Stan asked, tears still in his eyes, standing up. "Don't you want your parents to see you?

Hung his head "They can't you're the only one who can see and hear me, and I only have-" Kyle looked down at the watch "Four hours with you before I have to go back" He began to walk in the direction of Stan's house, which wasn't far from where they were. "Is your house empty?" he asked

"Yeah, it is…hold up. Go back?" Stan asked.

Kyle continued to pull Stan with him "I have until seven o'clock tonight with you, then that's it, Stan. That's all we get"

Shock shot through Stan's body. He wasn't ready to have heard something like that, but he had no real choice but to accept it. "Four hours" he repeated in a quiet voice.


	6. You Do? I Do Too!

You do? I do too 

Stan and Kyle sat down on Stan's bed. Stan finally broke the silence "How is it that you're here?" he asked

"Because, Stan, I have to finish off things that I left unfinished. and I think I know what it is" Kyle fidgeted nervously

"What is it?" Stan asked.

"Stan. First thing, I know this has been a hard time for you with shock after shock. The car accident, me dieing, my funeral, me showing up at my own funeral, and finding out that we've got now less than four hours left together. I need you to brace yourself for another shock. Please."

"I'm ready, I think. I don't think I can be any more shocked than seeing you again"

"Well, I know this is really forward of me, and things seem to be happening really quickly but Stan…I love you"

Stan sat there for a few moments. He didn't know what to make of the whole situation. His head was spinning at a pace faster than he could manage, things were coming at him faster than he could comprehend them and now his best friend and crush was saying that he loved him!? He eventually started to speak "Woah. That's a lot to take in"

Kyle stood up, another shock came from his wrist "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I'm gonna go now!" he said, running for the door but he was stopped by Stan's voice

"No! Kyle please, don't go! We still have a few hours. Please Stay" There was a knock at the door. Kyle froze where he was. "Y…yeah?" Stan asked

"Stanley, honey. It's mum. Can I come in?" Sharon Marsh's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Sure" Stan replied.

His mum peeked around the door at him and walked in "I thought I heard voices" she said, walking over to Stan's side "You left so quickly, honey, I was worried about you."

"I'm fine, mum. It's just that, I couldn't take it. That's all" he said, as his mum sat down next to him and put her arm around him, Kyle returning and sitting on his knees in front of stan

"I know, sweetie. We all miss Kyle." She said, putting her arms around him"

Stan looked at Kyle, then looked at his mum "Mum, is it possible for someone to…you know, come back to life?"

"Some people believe that it is, honey. Personally, I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"No reason" he replied.

"I know you want Kyle back, sweetheart. But that's not going to bring him back. If you want him, prey to him. He's listening" with that, Sharon stood up and kissed Stan on the cheek. "I'll leave you with your thoughts for a while, if that's ok?"

Stan smiled and nodded, then waited for her to leave the room.

Kyle stood up, but Stan stood up with him and walked over to him. "Stan?" Kyle asked

Stan remained speechless and put his arms around Kyle. "I love you too, Kyle."

Kyle stood there in amazement, wandering what to think, but before he could get his head around the facts, he was being lead by Stan over to the bed.

"This is something I've been wanting to do for a while. Do you think it'll feel the same?" Stan asked

"I think so. I have a full body for the next few hours." He could feel an erection growing.

Stan sat back on his bed, Kyle straddled him and kissed him timidly

"You don't have to be afraid, Kyle. If anything, I need to be." Stan smiled

Kyle smiled back and unbuttoned Stan's shirt, kissing his way down Stan's body as he un-did the buttons. As Stan's shirt came un-done, he pushed it, along with the blazer of Stan's suit off his body.

Stan ran his hands over Kyle's body, feeling amazed that he could feel everything just as it should have been. Kyle's heat, his clothes, all the rises and pits of his body, everything. "it's…"

"What?" Kyle asked. He looked down at where Stan's hand's were "It's ME, Stan. For a while, at least."

Stan looked Kyle in the eyes and pulled him into a deep kiss, running his hand's down Kyle's body.

Kyle kissed him back, unclipping Stan's belt and sliding his trousers down to the floor, leaving Stan in nothing but his boxer shorts. His erection showing through them.

Stan blushed heavily, blushing even more when Kyle pushed his boxers out of the way, exposing his long, hard cock and rubbing it gently.

Kyle removed his own clothes, pushing Stan down onto the bed and straddling his legs. Kyle lifted himself up and placed his hole over the tip of Stan's cock.

Stan pressed up against Kyle's hole, wanting to push in hard into him.

Kyle sat down properly on Stan's cock, clenching his muscles around Stan's manhood, sending waves of pleasure shooting through both their bodies.

Stan lay back, waiting until Kyle had sat all the way down on his cock before moving. As Kyle began to slide up and down on him, he began to move, staying in opposite Sync to Kyle's motions.

Kyle tightened himself on Stan's cock, bucking up and sown on him.

Stan reached up and gripped Kyle's stiffening Shaft tightly. Pumping it up and down as best he could in such an awkward position.

Kyle panted and gasped. He always had been easy to please, sexually, that is.

Stan pumped him harder as Kyle tensed up around his dick, pushing deep inside Kyle's body.

Kyle felt an orgasm building up in his body. He didn't quite know what to expect, with not being alive, but everything seemed to be working just fine. He squeezed on Stan's throbbing cock as hard as he could, trusting his own against Stan's hand

Stan quietly moaned Kyle's name as he orgasmed, Deep inside Kyle's body, thrusting his cock with his boy juice deep inside Kyle.

Kyle smiled for a brief second, feeling Stan's fluid rush up inside him, before letting out a stream of his own all over Stan's body.

It was weird, Stan knew it was supposed to be warm, and the inside of Kyle was warm, but his sperm was very cold as it hit him.

Kyle relaxed and calmed down as his orgasm subsided, he lay down on top of Stan and kissed him deeply. "I really do love you, Stan."

"I love you too" Stan replied as he held Kyle in his arms


	7. Scar Talk

_Scar talk_

"Kenny?" Butters asked as he peaked his head around Kenny's bedroom door. Kenny was on his bed, crying into a pillow.

"What?" Kenny snapped

"Your mum and dad were worried about you, s-so was I. We wanted to see how you were doing" Butters said softly as he moved to Kenny's side, putting his arm over his boyfriend's shoulder.

"How do you think? My friend's dead, I've only just come back from his funeral, his best friend and the one who killed him ran out at the end of his funeral because he couldn't take it, my life is a total mess, and there's no one out there who'll help me" Kenny shoved his face back into the pillow o hide his tear-stained cheeks

Butters rubbed Kenny's shoulder "I'll help you" he said, not quite sure what to do, but trying to sound sympathetic.

Kenny looked up at Butters, who pulled a tissue out of his pocket and dried Kenny's eyes. "Kyle was your friend, he was everybody's friend. What happened was unfortunate, but it happened and there is nothing we can do b-but honour Kyle's memory…and you know….stuff." Butters trailed off.

"Leopold Stotch, you're terrible at this whole comforting and consoling thing" Kenny smiled.

"I-I know" Butters sighed and hung his head.

Kenny smiled and put his arm around Butters, resting his hand on Butter's shoulder. "I appreciate it, though. Thank you" Kenny Kissed butters on the cheek

"Y-you-you're welcome" Butters blushed and turned away shyly.

"I tried Calling Stan the other day, but I guess he's not ready to talk about it yet" Kenny hung his head

"W-well, I'm not surprised. I was in a car accident once, and I lived…I didn't want to talk about it for months. God only knows how Stan feels"

"You were in a car accident?" Kenny looked up

"Yes sir!" Butters replied "That's how I got this" He lifted his shirt up and showed Kenny a scar that ran right across his chest from his right shoulder down to just above the left side of his stomach. "I hadn't got the seat-belt on quite right, when the other car hit us, it cut right into me. Saved my life though. Stopped me from flying straight through the windscreen, but it scarred me for life"

Kenny ran his fingers across the scar. It was just a flesh-scar and felt no different to the normal skin surrounding it. "I never noticed before"

"W-well, usually when I have my shirt off, you're pretty busy doing other things, so I guess I can forgive you for not noticing" Butters chucked.

"Wow" Kenny Murmured in reply.


	8. I Want To

_I want to_

"How did it feel?" Stan asked as they lay there in each other's arms, naked on his bed

"Great." Kyle replied, smiling stupidly.

"That's not what I meant, Kyle" Stan replied in a serious tone

"What did you mean, then?" Kyle replied

"I meant, what did it feel like to die?" Stan shifted and turned to face Kyle, running his fingers along Kyle's side

"Well, I'd say It felt kind of strange, But I wouldn't know." Kyle responded, looking at his feet

"How can you not know?" Stan asked

"Easily, I was unconscious when I died" Kyle replied

"I forgot about that" Stan hung his head

"The one thing I do remember, vaguely, is what happened immediately after my body died. I remember, I was still sitting in the car, but then I felt like I was being pulled up. Instinctively, I pushed up. I wasn't in any pain, I don't remember any pain….but I looked down and I realised I was leaving my own body. It was too late for me to go back" Kyle said, looking straight ahead, not at Stan.

Stan gripped the bed sheets tighter, shutting his eyes tight as tears welled up in them. He wanted to cry

"That's pretty much all I remember. The next thing I know, and I remember clearly, was waking up and meeting moses…but the truth of the matter is, I never actually woke up. Just my soul did. My last conscious memory was me bumping my head on the car ceiling. Moses told me that it was internal haemorrhaging that killed me. I must have snapped a few bones on the way down, but apparently, I was dead before the car stopped." Kyle looked over at Stan and saw him shaking, his eyes shut tight, and tears streaming down his cheeks

"I…I don't even remember the accident" He chocked out "I remember you yelling for me to look out, me swerving, and the car going through the barriers and off the road. That's all I remember" Stan began to cry, resting his head on Kyle's body "I killed the boy I love, my best friend, and I don't even remember doing it." Stan's tears began to run down Kyle's chest.

"Stan, I know this is hard, but please, don't cry." Kyle wrapped his arms around Stan "I have less than an hour left. I don't want to spend it with us in tears"

Stan looked up at him, trying to blink away the tears "I want to take you somewhere that I've always dreamt of taking you, and it being just you and I. And I want to try taking a picture of us there. My camera is digital, so we'll know instantly if it's worked and got you or not." Stan chocked out, just about managing to control his crying.

Kyle held him and smiled "Then That's what we're going to do"


	9. Starks Pond

_Starks Pond_

Stan and Kyle walked down the path to Starks pond, hand-in-hand with one-another.

"This is it. This is where I wanted to bring you" Stan said, as they reached the surrounding the pond. He sighed "Lame, aren't I?"

Kyle stood there and smiled at him, and kissed him lightly. "No" he responded with a smile

They began to walk around the pond. "How many times have we nearly lost each other, and never given it a second thought in our lives?" Stan asked, not really expecting an answer

"Dozens, almost Literally" Kyle remarked "Times like, when you wouldn't vote and got kicked out of town"

"Or when you had that haemorrhoid" Stan smiled

"and when we we're both getting shot at, trying to take that egg up to the stage with Mrs. Garrison" Kyle chuckled

"Oh god yeah. What about when we went to war with Canada? We could have all been killed" Stan looked up at the sky

"I swear! Only MY mum would do something like that" Kyle laughed "what about when old people were going insane in their cars and mowing just about every other innocent pedestrian down?"

"there's that time you joined the David Blane cult and they nearly drowned you"

"Or the Scientologists that tried to brainwash you" Kyle smiled at Stan.

"Yeah" Stan looked ahead of them "some good times there"

Kyle looked at him, half in surprise, half in humour "Getting nearly killed and getting brainwashed were good times?" he chuckled

Stan looked at him and smiled "This is Park county. But yeah, we were always there for each other"

Kyle smiled back at him "Yeah, good point"

They walked past a bench and Stan stopped, pulling his digital camera out of his pocket and turning it on "Do you mind if I take this picture now?"

"Sure dude. Now's as goodder time as any" Kyle smiled

Stan jogged over to the bench and perched the camera on there. As he did so, he didn't realise but he'd pressed the button for it to take 2 pictures, one a few seconds after the other. "Ok, I've got the timer set to ten seconds" he said

"Ok." Kyle replied

Stan pressed the button on the camera. It began to bleep and a little red light began to flash on the front of it. He ran back over to Kyle and put his arm over Kyle's shoulder. They both smiled and waited for the timer to run out. After 10 seconds, the flash went off and the camera made a "Click!" sound. Kyle looked at Stan and drew him into a deep, loving kiss.

Neither boys knew, nor really cared that the camera had begun counting down again, about to take the next picture. The Flash went off again, and caught a picture of the two of them just about showing their faces, but locked in a deep and loving kiss. The stars were reflecting off the frozen water of the lake, everything was perfectly still. They were bathed in the subtle blue light from the street lights that lined the footpath around the pond.

They slowly came away from each other, smiling and caressing each other softly. Kyle motioned his eyes over towards the camera. Stan realised and went over to grab it. "Did it work?" Kyle asked

Stan looked at the camera's display which read "Accessing memory card. Please wait" after a few seconds, the first image that it took came up on the screen, to Stan's relief and excitement, both of them were in it. "YES!! YES! It worked!!" He ran over to Kyle excitedly and showed him

"That's fantastic!" Kyle beamed as he looked down at the picture.

After a few seconds, Stan switched the camera off and slipped it back into his coat pocket.

Kyle sighed and looked down at his watch, Knowing that it was nearly time

Stan looked on nervously as Kyle's face evidently sank. "This is it. Severn o'clock" Said Kyle solemnly.

"No, It can't be" Stan said in disbelief. He really didn't want it to be Severn o'clokc, but he looked at his watch, and it was

"I love you, Stan" Kyle said as he and Stan wrapped their arms around each other tightly and drew themselves into one last kiss. A deep, and loving kiss that seemed to last forever. Neither of them knew how long it lasted, but they knew it was never going to be long enough.

Kyle Began to fade away. Stan felt the chill on him and slowly broke away the kiss. He looked Kyle deep in the eyes. All he could do was watch as Kyle faded away, the tears welling up in his eyes. "I love you too, Kyle! I always will!" Stan said, chocking back the tears.

With his final few moments, barely visible he Kissed Stan on the cheek and looked him deep in the eyes, smiling as he finally faded into nothing he said "I love you, Stan"

Those words will ring in Stan's ears forever

Stan looked down at his arms, where he had been holding Kyle around the waist, nothing was there. "No." He swiped at the air in desperation. "No!!" Stan fell to his knees in the snow and Started to cry loudly. "NO!! KYLE!! PLEASE, COME BACK TO ME!" he yelled. "Please…" He trailed off, looking down at the snow and crying.

He closed his eyes and images of Kyle came flooding into his mind. The one he could never have, the one he could never hold, and the one he could never kiss. He collapsed against the snow and rolled over on his back, crying shamelessly as their last few moments together replayed in his mind. "I miss you already Kyle" He cried.


	10. Epilogue

Two hours later, Stan wandered into his room, still shaking and crying. The love of his life was gone for good, he was the driver that caused the accident, and there was nothing he could do about it.

He went to take off his jacket when he noticed something square in the pocket. He pulled it out. "MY CAMERA!" he thought suddenly.

Stan dashed over to his computer and knocked the mouse to remove the screen saver, sending it skittering off the desk. He plugged the data cable into the camera and watched as the computer came up with the software, picking the mouse up off the floor where it had landed.

"Please, PLEASE. I hope now that Kyle faded away, his picture didn't" He pushed a few buttons on the computer, which straight away came up "Downloading. Please wait" he waited a few moments until the screen changed to "You may now unplug the camera" He unplugged it and watched as the computer worked more "Loading images"

Stan sat there on the edge of his seat for a few seconds while the computer worked away. Finally an image appeared on the screen.

Unlike how the camera had come up with the first image it took, the computer came up with the very last image the camera took. Stan couldn't believe it, he could see himself, standing there at night, with the lake behind him Kissing Kyle! "Oh GOD! Thank you!" He breathed and clicked the mouse, which moved along to the picture of them two standing there with their arms around each other.

Stan sat there for several minutes. Waiting while the first thing he did with the pictures was over. He was making several backup copies of them onto various different media. He put them on his general photos CD, Onto a blank CD of their own, a copy of them on a few zip disks, and a copy on floppy disks. He then opened the draw next to his computer and pulled out some special glossy paper, which he loaded into the printer and waited impatiently for them to print on high quality setting.

While he waited, he just happened to look properly on the desk and he found a note on a sheet of paper.

_Dear Stan,_

_I know you don't remember seeing me write this note, and I think telling you how and when I wrote it may scare you. On the other hand, you may have already worked out that I'll still be able to do things like this very, very occasionally._

_I wanted to tell you that, because I love you, I don't want you to stay alone for the rest of your life. That will make you unhappy, which will make me unhappy. Please, if you find other guys that you are attracted to, I want you to go out with them. Do not dwell on what is now the past, as it will hinder your future._

_When You feel the need to talk to me, just talk. I can see and hear you. I can even choose to be by your side. You may notice me occasionally. Apparently some people are receptive to it...You know, ghosts being there with them and stuff. I'm never going to leave your side, Stan. No matter what happens, no matter what you do, you will always have a friend, and lover right next to you. I may even be able to communicate back like this a few times, if you really need help._

_Please, don't do anything stupid and try to take your life in order to join me. I'm not going anywhere, and when it's your time to die, I'll be here waiting for you, even If I have to wait the next 100 years._

_I know your going to have some hard times in your life, and I want you to remember this: When you feel the whole world is against you, and you have no friends, and no one to turn to, think of me. I'll always be your friend and your lover. _

_I'm glad those pictures came out OK. Keep them safe for me._

_I love you, Stan._

_Love Kyle._

Stan dried his eyes with a piece of tissue and picked the papers up out of the printer. "I love you too, Kyle"

The End

Author's note! These are the lyrics from the song "Remember me this way" by Jordan Hill. It's the music to the film "Casper" In this case, it's being sung by the boys.

Stan is standing alone against a black background. Nothing else can be seen but Stan standing in a spotlight

Stan: Every now and then

We find a special friend

Who never lets us down.

The spotlight broadens and Kyle walks on stage singing

Kyle: Who understands it all

Reaches out each time you fall

Stan & Kyle look at each other, they grab each other by both hands and smile

Both: You're the best friend that I've found

Stan Shuts his eyes tight and looks down

Stan: I know you can't stay

But part of you will never ever go away

Your heart will stay

Stan opens his eyes again, Looks Kyle deep in the eyes and puts his hand on Kyle's chest

Kyle puts his arm around Stan, looking him in the eyes

Kyle: I'll make a wish for you

And hope it will come true

That life will just be kind

To such a gentle mind

If you lose your way

Think back on yesterday

Remember me this way, hmm

Remember me…this way

Stan shuts his eyes tight

Stan: I don't need eyes to see

The love you bring to me

No matter where I go

He opens them again and looks softly upon Kyle's face

Stan: And I know that you'll be there

Forever more a part of me, you're everywhere

I'll always care

Kyle puts his arms around Stan and hugs him tightly

Kyle: I'll make a wish for you

And hope it will come true

That life will just be kind

To such a gentle mind

If you lose your way

Think back on yesterday

Remember me this way

Remember me this way

Kyle walks behind Stan and sings over Stan's shoulder, hugging him around the waist

Kyle: And I'll be right behind your shoulder watching you

I'll be standing by your side and all you do

And I won't ever leave

As long as you believe

You just believe…

Kyle walks around to Stan's side and they put their arms around each other's waists

Both: I'll make a wish for you

And hope it will come true

That life will just be kind

To such a gentle mind

And, if you lose your way

Think back on yesterday

Remember me this way

Kyle starts walking backwards, out of the light

Kyle: Remember me this way

Kyle's silhouette fades and once again Stan is standing there on his own

Stan: . . . this waaaaaAAAAaay

Stan looks up towards the sky, the light quickly fades away until all is dark.


End file.
